


A Welcomed Night

by reaperzzz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Hinata Hajime, F/F, Face-Sitting, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rule 63, Self-Indulgent, Strap-Ons, Top Komaeda Nagito, fem hinata, fem komaeda, literally this whole thing was just self indulgence, two gals in love asf, very loving komaeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperzzz/pseuds/reaperzzz
Summary: Komaeda is always at her desk, and that's no good. What better way to get your girlfriend out of a chair than surprising her randomly one night?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 19
Kudos: 273





	A Welcomed Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was pure brainrot and it's over 4 thousand words, go me.

Hinata sucked in her stomach as she clipped together the overly complicated bottoms to her outfit, giving herself a quick check in the mirror and make sure nothing was out of place before deeming it good enough. She took a few deep breaths to ease her nerves down, trying to ignore the various worries running through her mind as she unconsciously hugged her arms around herself.

She knew Komaeda never had any surprise guests over, especially this late at night. She was normally working at her desk for hours at a time, only taking a break when Hinata forced her to. She also knew that Komaeda loved surprises, that being the main reason she was dressed up like this. What better way to help your girlfriend de-stress from working than get dressed in some cute lingerie? 

She twirled a lock of her hair around her fingers nervously, taking a deep breath and opening the bedroom door before she could rethink her decision. Nope, she was going through with this, she spent too much damn money on this to not use it at least once. 

That confidence boost only lasted for a few moments, though, for as soon as she opened the door to Komaeda’s study she froze up, realizing how exposed she was to the cool air of the opened window across the room. Before she had the chance to close the door and scamper away, Komaeda started talking, stretching her arms up over her head and groaning slightly. 

“I know, I know, it’s nearly 11. I meant to come downstairs for dinner but-" as she spoke, she turned around and was cut off by the sight in front of her. Both women were now frozen in place, neither knowing quite what to say. 

_ ‘Shit shit shit shit shit I didn’t think this through, am I doing something wrong? Is this not sexy or something?’ _ Hinata’s hands moved by themselves to cover herself more, looking to the side and feeling her face warm up at Komaeda’s not so subtle gazing. 

“Uhh…I um….thought you’d.. like something like this, so I er..went out earlier and y'know..” Hinata trailed off, her voice quieter than normal. At Komaeda’s silence, she felt her gut turn in shame and quickly wanting to hide away in shame. “I’m sorry, I can leave if you want-"

“No!” Hinata jumped at Komaeda’s sudden outburst, the other seemingly surprised as well. “No no no, you’re perfectly fine Hinata! Trust me, I’m not bothered by this.” Hinata hid her face with her hand at the last comment, looking up to see Komaeda walk up to hold her by the waist, replacing her arms' previous position. 

Being up close apparently didn’t stop Komaeda from staring, though, eyes trained on her chest. Hinata cast her a disappointed look, holding in a small gasp when Komaeda groped her. “Seriously?” Hinata asked, pouting up at her girlfriend. Komaeda only grinned and kissed her, gliding her hands down to join Hinata's “They’re just so nice! You really are lucky to have such an endowed chest, Hinata.”

Hinata rolled her eyes to hide her reheating cheeks, huffing and crossing her arms. “Of course you’d only look at my tits.” Hinata mumbled, earning the hurt look of Komaeda. “You know I don’t only care about your chest, Hinata!” Komaeda ran her hands over Hinata’s sides, earning a shiver from her. “I love all of you, and I’ll spend all night proving it if I have to.” Hinata wanted to protest, to say that wouldn’t be necessary and leave tonight as just some eye candy for Komaeda, but she couldn’t help but shakily breath into her palm as Komaeda pressed soft kisses all over her neck, her hands still running over her lower back.

Hinata made another huffing sound, wiggling in Komaeda’s hold. “Ko, you don’t have to- mmh!” Her words got cut off by a suckle across her neck, the smile on Komaeda’s face almost audible as she pulled away and looked back at her. “Hmm? What is it, dear?” Hinata internally groaned when she heard the petname, knowing tonight wouldn’t be ending soon. Not if her body kept reacting the way it did. Komaeda knew her weak points, and fuck if she didn’t love using them whenever she could against her. And she’d be lying if she didn’t enjoy it, sometimes impressed at how easily Komaeda could make her melt from her words alone.

Komaeda’s grin only widened when her question was met with the glare from the tanned girl in her arms, only kissing her in response. “You do look wonderful, Hinata.. I hope you know that.” Hinata bit back a breathy moan as Komaeda whispered in her ear, her thumb running across her bottom lip and angling her chin up to look at her. Even if Hinata looked away, she could feel Komaeda’s piercing eyes look through her, taking all of her in. It was both nerve wracking and endlessly exciting how much that woman could express herself with just her eyes.

“Close the door, ok baby? I wanna love you properly for your little surprise tonight.” Hinata couldn’t hide the full body shiver that ran through her as she wordlessly nodded, turning her body around enough to hurriedly close the door and squeaking when she was pushed against the hard wood, her lips quickly being locked with Komaeda’s slightly chapped ones.

She let her eyes close and body relax into Komaeda’s warm grasp, arms coming up to wrap around her girlfriend’s neck as she leaned into the kiss. “I’ve really needed something like this, baby.. I just wanna touch every single bit of you and make you come undone.” Komaeda muttered, her kisses lowering down Hinata’s neck before settling on a spot to focus on. Hinata leaned her head against the door as Komaeda easily found her neck’s sensitive spot, pressing slow and sweet kisses all across that one spot. Her hands were soon caught up in Komaeda’s fluffy hair, her lips being tightly bitten to prevent any sounds escaping from it. She knew it was a fruitless endeavor, it never worked for long when Komaeda did this with her, but hell if she’d let herself start moaning so soon. 

She grit her teeth and squirmed when Komaeda’s hands started roaming yet again, settling on rubbing circles around her nipples through the thin bralette covering her breasts. “Ahh, Ko..!” Hinata breathed out, her hips gently grinding up against Komaeda. “You already getting needy, angel?” Komaeda cooed, voice nearly oozing with smugness as Hinata felt her stomach blow up with butterflies at the petname. Out of all of the nicknames Komaeda had given her, which were many, that one never failed to make her insides light up whenever she was called it. Komaeda knew, because of course she did, and made sure to call her it only at the worst times.

Hinata gasped as Komaeda trailed her tongue down her chest, stopping just above the beginning of the lacey fabric covering her breasts. “I love your little noises, hah.. makes me wanna drag more out of you.” Komaeda whispered as she dragged the fabric down Hinata’s chest with her teeth, earning a barely audible whimper from the brunette. That whimper quickly turned into a small “Hey!” when Komaeda nuzzled her face in between Hinata’s boobs, cheeks being slightly squished by the two mounds on them. “Mm, pillows…” Komaeda mused to herself, sighing happily and giving them a firm squeeze before unclasping the bra from Hinata.

“They really aren’t as great as you’re making them out to be..” Hinata protested, Komaeda shrugging before kissing the perked up nipple on her breast. “I think they are. I mean, I just groped them a little and you’re already nice and flustered for me.” Before Hinata could respond, a warm tongue swirled around her breast, hands groping at the other as the swirling quickly moved to light suckling. She let out a shaky moan, sinking down into Komaeda’s touch and letting her eyes close as she moved her hands to run through Komaeda’s hair.

Komaeda sighed lightly, a relaxed smile on her face as she rolled Hinata’s nipple between her thumb and pointer finger. “That’s it, moan for me baby. You like when I kiss your chest like this?” Hinata shivered before nodding faintly, eyes opening just enough to look down at the woman attached to her breast. “I think you’re liking this more than me..” Hinata laughed softly, combing her fingers across Komaeda’s scalp delicately.

Komaeda giggled in return, nodding in agreement and kissing all over the warm mounds in her hands. “They’re so soft, like built in stress balls, ehehe.” Hinata rolled her eyes again as she watched Komaeda shift herself to be standing up on her knees, moving her hands to run down Hinata’s curvy waist. “You’re so gorgeous, my love, I really don’t understand how someone like me could be blessed with such a beautiful woman like you.” Komaeda said quietly, her voice warm and loving as she looked up at Hinata’s hot face. 

Hinata pouted down at her and brushed a stray lock of white hair from Komaeda’s face. “Don’t sell yourself short, you’re hot as shit too.” Hinata argued, glad that Komaeda just hummed and went back to kissing her body. She felt her legs start to waver when her hips were gently bitten and kissed over, the waistband of the thong barely covering her lower half being teased with and felt up.

Komaeda moved her mouth to her lower stomach, fingers gracefully dancing down to touch at the place Hinata knew would make her melt instantly. “You’re already wet, my angel? How precious..” Komaeda cooed affectionately as she kissed lightly over the clothed area, tugging the clothing down slightly and running her fingers over the toned stomach of the other. “You’re so sexy, Hinata.” Komaeda idly commented as her hands went to groping Hinata’s thighs, intentionally ignoring her wetness for now.

Hinata whined and weakly grinded her hips into Komaeda, the whitette shushing her and pressing small pecks across Hinata’s warm thighs. “Shh, no whining. Trust me, I’ll make tonight extra good for you. You can handle a little waiting, can’t you?” Hinata sighed a little before nodding, knowing that Komaeda definitely kept her promises when it came to this, but it didn’t make the wait anymore torturously long. A moan came from Hinata’s mouth when a tongue was slowly dragged up her clothed slit, a kiss aimed directly over her clit. “Good girl.. Keep making those pretty little moans for me.” Komaeda praised as she rubbed her thumbs on either side of Hinata’s entrance. 

Hinata couldn’t hold her noises back even if she wanted to, uneven and desperate moans falling from her lips as Komaeda thoroughly kissed and felt up her hips and thighs, the occasional touch on her clit driving her slightly mad. She could feel how she pulsed when Komaeda ran her fingers down her stomach, sneaking them below her panties and spreading her wetness around. “God, you feel so wet for me, I wanna fuck you senseless. You want that too, don’t you?” Komaeda asked, her voice lowering to a sensual tone as she teasingly tongued around her slit through her underwear. 

Hinata eagerly nodded her head, the memories of Komaeda being almost eerily incredible with that strap on resurfacing to her mind. Komaeda gave her a playful smile at her excitement, suddenly standing up and kissing her deeply, a lust filled gaze in her eyes as she stripped off her pajama pants and underwear hurriedly. “I want you to please me before I go inside you, alright? I know you’re incredible with that tongue of yours, baby.”

Hinata puffed her cheeks in embarrassment before nodding slowly in agreement. Komaeda gave her a joyful smile before running her hands across Hinata’s body one last time, pulling away from the kiss and giggling to herself when Hinata started kissing down her body. It was clear she was more shy than she was, in terms of intimacy. But she appreciated the effort, that much being clear when Hinata paused at her crotch in surprise. “Y-You're that wet already?? But I haven’t even-" Komaeda shushed her sweetly, petting her hair and giving her a gentle smile “Seeing you come undone is more than enough for me, baby. Now come on, lick me clean.” 

Hinata, after stuttering out a mix of sounds probably meant to form a sentence, furrowed her brows and paused before pulling Komaeda down with her, Komaeda yelping as her knees buckled and fell to the floor with a muffled ‘plop' sound. Hinata was lying on her back, Komaeda now straddling her chest and quickly widening her eyes when she realized what Hinata wanted to do. “Are you sure? Aren’t you worried I’ll constrict your breathing, oh I’d never forgive myself if something happened to you-"

Hinata cleared her throat to cut Komaeda’s worried ranting short, hands gently rubbing her slim thighs. “I can handle it, promise. Tonight is about making both of us feel good, not just me.” Komaeda still didn’t look convinced enough, a doubtful look on her face. Hinata sighed a bit, almost reminding her that they’ve done this before and nothing went wrong, but fortunately Komaeda seemed to agree and scooch herself up so she was hovered over Hinata’s face.

“If you can’t breathe, or you wanna stop, or anything else, just slap my thigh, ok?” Komaeda’s worried tone was endearing, but Hinata responded with a rushed flick of her tongue against Komaeda’s clit, earning a small moan from the taller woman. “Ok, if you insist..” Komaeda sighed out, slowly lowering herself until Hinata’s tongue rested comfortably against her folds. She let out a shaky breath, subtle moans falling out when Hinata began to lap her tongue up her slit.

“Oohh, yes! That’s it baby, keep going..” Komaeda encouraged as Hinata’s hands moved to securely hold her legs, Komaeda tossing her head back and moaning loudly when Hinata easily slid her tongue inside of her. Komaeda’s hands ran through Hinata’s bangs hurriedly as she whimpered and moaned freely. Hinata definitely seemed to be enjoying herself as well, if her content hums and gentle rubs across Komaeda’s thighs were anything to go by. 

Hinata’s tongue moved to circle around Komaeda’s clit, giving it a few harsh sucks to bring out some desperate moans from Komaeda “Oh my god Hinata you’re so good, yes yes yes please honey keep going!” Komaeda whimpered out, hips grinding down into Hinata as her thumb rubbed across her cheek affectionately. Hinata gave her clit a few small kisses in return, dragging her tongue down to go back inside of her.

Komaeda’s moans never quieted down, nor did they get less frequent as Hinata happily tongue fucked her. She even managed to get a swear out of her, her right hand going up to rest on her stomach. Her thumb reached down to rub Komaeda’s clit as she was eaten out, earning a cry of her name that sent jolts of excitement all the way through her. Komaeda’s moans quickly started to get more needy, her hips grinding down more frequently and her voice shaking when a certain spot inside her was pressed on.

Hinata eagerly thrusted her tongue up inside of her girlfriend, knowing that she tended to ramble when she got close, those ramblings usually how good Hinata was to her or things of that sort, and she couldn’t deny the butterflies that filled her chest when Komaeda praised her in such an honest and vulnerable way like this. She was correct in her assumption, as Komaeda soon started to helplessly spill out half finished praises and moans for Hinata.

Phrases like “I love you so much Hinata" and “Yes yes you’re so amazing” were the most prominent in her rushed together spiel, Hinata not able to hold her smile back when she felt Komaeda hurriedly clench against her tongue, her voice cracking and only able to make broken squeaks as she came, whimpers of the others name escaping her throat as Hinata kept up her tongue’s pace through her orgasm.

Once Hinata was certain Komaeda’s orgasm was over, she gently tapped the girl’s thigh. Komaeda quickly backed away from the others mouth, her face going bright pink when she saw a line of her cum connect to Hinata’s tongue. Hinata only grinned and readjusted the two of them so Komaeda was rested in her lap. Komaeda’s soft pants were the only sound in the room for a bit, Hinata nuzzling her neck and half expecting her to call it a night.

She was proven wrong when Komaeda pulled her into another kiss, licking her leftover slick from Hinata’s lips and shuddering “I’m not done with you, baby, don’t worry. Stand up and turn around for me.” Komaeda commanded, her voice soft but firm as Hinata nodded with almost no hesitation. She hid her face in her arm when Komaeda bent her over and told her to stay put, the knowledge of what was to come next making her stomach knot up in excitement. 

Komaeda’s footsteps were soon heard coming closer, a gentle press of cool plastic against her soaked entrance evidence of Komaeda retrieving what she went to look for. “I’ve missed being inside you, Hinata.. I know you feel the same, don’t you? You’re dripping wet for me.” Komaeda purred into the brunette's ear, the tip of the plastic appendage lined up with Hinata’s wet entrance. Her hips bucked back against the toy, earning an amused laugh from Komaeda. 

“You want me inside of you that badly, my little angel? Go on and beg for it.” Hinata shivered at Komaeda’s sweet tone, the tip of the strap on being slowly rubbed against her as she panted lightly into her arm. “Please please Ko, please fuck me..!” Hinata whined out, being rewarded with a gentle press against her hole. She had forgotten the thickness of the toy was larger than their usual ones, hissing in slight pain as she clenched around the plastic.

Komaeda instantly pulled out, earning a small protest from Hinata. “Ko, don’t worry, I’ll be ok.” Hinata reassured, turning around to see Komaeda have a look of worry on her face. “Does it really hurt that badly? I can get a smaller one, I don’t wanna hurt you." Hinata pulled Komaeda by her shirt sleeve, kissing her cheek and bending over further to readjust her angle. “You’re good, babe, I promise. You won’t hurt me.”

Komaeda nestled her face in the crook of Hinata’s neck before continuing her motions, reaching down to hold onto Hinata’s hand as she eased the strap into Hinata. The brunette winced at the stretch, squeezing the others hand to signal to pause. She took a moment to adjust to the stretch of the toy inside her, Komaeda’s hand never loosening or moving away from Hinata’s. Small kisses were placed across Hinata’s neck as her thumb gently rubbed across Hinata’s hand.

Hinata couldn’t help but smile at how patient Komaeda was, humming softly and pressing her hips back against the toy. 

This cycle continued on for a few more minutes, Komaeda sliding in another inch or so before pausing and letting Hinata adjust herself, all the while pampering her neck with kisses and love bites that Hinata knew would leave a mark tomorrow. Not like she was complaining. Komaeda also made sure to whisper encouragement into the others ear, her free hand circling around Hinata’s hip. “That’s it baby, you’re doing so well. Just one more inch to go, you can do it..” 

Hinata leaned into Komaeda’s welcoming embrace as the final inch of the strap on was pushed inside of her, shuddering at how full she felt. “You’re done, baby! I’m all the way inside you now.” Komaeda praised, smiling at Hinata’s barely concealed moans as she slowly pushed herself against the base of the toy. “Mhm, you’re so deep inside me.. I love how full you’re making me, Ko.” 

She couldn’t hold in a loud gasp and moan as Komaeda made an experimental thrust suddenly. Hinata’s grip tightened by instinct on Komaeda’s hand, shuddering and moaning lightly. “It’s ok, keep going.. please.” Hinata breathed out, Komaeda hesitating before slowly pulling out of Hinata only to push herself back in, sighing out in relief. “Ohh Hinata, you feel so good around me.. Come on, moan for me.” Hinata didn’t disappoint as she let out a low moan, kissing Komaeda’s hand and smirking a little when Komaeda giggled against her neck.

“Such a lady, even when I’m fucking you.. I must be the luckiest woman in the world to have someone like you, aren’t I?” Komaeda cooed, now thrusting at a slow but even speed. Hinata couldn’t do much except moan out Komaeda’s name, bucking her hips back to meet her thrusts. Hinata could feel Komaeda’s grip tighten as well as her own, remembering the strap having a small nub that slid inside the wearer. ‘I'm glad she’s feeling good too' Hinata thought to herself, her moans heightening when Komaeda picked up the pace. Her hand tightly gripped onto her hips for support as she kept up the new and rougher pace with Hinata.

Her moans were also more frequent now, breathing heavily and whispering sweet praise as she bounced Hinata’s hips back against hers. “You feel good getting fucked like this, princess?” She whispered, her voice a low and quiet tone as Hinata helplessly moaned at the nickname. That one was definitely high up on the list of her favorite petnames, only nodding in response. Komaeda seemed to want more than that, though, muttering words of flattery as she pulled her hips out more.

“Come on, use your words. I wanna hear that pretty little voice tell me how good this feels.” Hinata gave her a weak glare before complying, her voice wavering as Komaeda picked up the pace yet again. “This feels so fucking good, Ko, I love getting fucked by you so much!” Hinata cried out, squeaking in pleasure when Komaeda tilted her hips up to thrust up into her g-spot. 

Komaeda gave her more kisses and bites across her neck, sucking hard on one spot as she moaned along with Hinata. The brunette bit her finger to muffle herself as Komaeda moved the hand on her hip to rub quick and focused circles on the others clit, Hinata’s legs shaking from the overwhelming amount of pleasure coursing through her body. “Fuck, Ko, please!- I’m gonna cum!” Hinata brokenly moaned out, Komaeda only nodding and groaning into her ear.

“Cum for me, angel. Cum all over my cock.” Komaeda said softly, quickly turning her head and kissing her as she felt Hinata’s body tremble and collapse into her own. She eased up her thrusting but kept up the quick rubs around her clit, watching how Hinata’s eyes rolled up and teared up as she came hard for the other. “That’s my princess.. You’re so beautiful, baby, keep cumming for me..” Hinata could only whimper as she pulsed around the plastic appendage inside her, her orgasm slowly simmering down.

Hinata panted heavily as she leaned against her arm, noticing that Komaeda’s and her hand were still tightly intertwined with each other, whimpering in the after shocks as Komaeda cuddled her close. “You were so good my love, thank you so much for tonight.” Hinata just nuzzled back against Komaeda’s head, too tired to speak. Komaeda seemed to understand and didn’t make her say anything, carefully pulling the strap on out of her and taking it off.

The couple rested against the door for another couple minutes, catching their breath and exchanging tired kisses to the other. Hinata, when she mostly got her breath back, looked down and groaned in embarrassment seeing how soaked the toy was on the floor. “That’s gonna get dirty, you know..” Hinata warned, Komaeda shrugging and wrapping her arms around Hinata’s waist. “It’s worth it if I get more snuggles from you.”

Hinata sighed but turned around, enjoying the yelp of surprise Komaeda gave when she picked her up. “I was going to move eventually..” Komaeda whined playfully, sighing happily and laying her head against Hinata’s bare chest. “Let’s just go to bed before I pass out. The strap on can wait.” Hinata said, her voice strained slightly from being so loud just a moment before.

At Komaeda’s nod of approval and the soft breathing from her, Hinata moved the two of them to their bedroom, tucking Komaeda in before walking off to wash the forgotten toy. It was better if she got it over with than forget about it, even if her body badly wanted to crash in bed for the night.

Though when she got back to bed, Komaeda was waiting for her with a warm inviting smile, and open arms that she gladly climbed into. “Good night Ko..” Hinata tiredly mumbled, letting her eyes fall closed and sleep take over her exhausted body.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos or comments or i'll eat you thx


End file.
